For Tomorrow
by hazza228
Summary: Hinata had no idea how different life would be here. Luckily, not everyone around her has changed. She still has her family- awkward as they may be- and her favourite sunflower always brightens the gloomy garden in which she must now take residence. As for Hanabi... Well, love comes in the most unexpected of places. Victorian AU. Warning: Lots and lots of fluff! I don't own Naruto.
1. The Start Of It All

It was smaller than she was used to.

The house, that is.

Her family had moved from the surrounding countryside to the heart of the city. Her father had insisted that moving was a good thing. He would be closer to their factories to oversee the work there; she could go to a better school and spend time learning the workings of the family business she would one day inherit; her sister would be able to find a suitor and make connections in society as to be able to sustain herself and be useful to the family in that respect.

Their mother had been severely ill and passed away a month ago, this probably being the reason her father had been so keen to move. Not that she could blame him, staying in that house filled with so many memories... even she wanted to escape, which was why she had not argued when her father had suggested- read: ordered- that they move. She had left everyone she had ever known: her best friends, her extended family, her teachers and everyone she had ever looked up to. What was even worse was that she didn't care. There was no remorse about leaving them behind, the people who only liked her for her status as an heiress. She had a feeling the people here were no different.

That was why Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the company 'Hyuuga Industries' found herself in a very cramped, two bed roomed terraced house in the middle of London, watching as the new family servants moved the furniture as her father specified.

When everything was finished in the living room she noticed one of the younger servants- a man with long, brown hair tied in a ponytail with a black ribbon and perfect posture (she assumed he was the new butler) - was looking around as if searching, for what she didn't know.

So, walking gracefully- just as Madame Shizune had taught her to-, she inquired as to why the man was so nervous.

"It's nothing, Miss. Thank you for your concern."

"But I could help. I'm bored stiff just standing here."

The young man frowned, obviously thinking that no lady should talk in such a crass manner. Not that he could correct her without out-stepping his place as a servant.

"Again, Miss Hyuuga, you should not worry yourself over something so trivial."

"I-I doubt something that seems to worry you so is merely trivial."

For the love of- There was the stutter again. It took years for her to get rid of and at the first sign of confrontation it was back. Maybe she should have stayed at home where people willingly accepted her help.

The butler's frown deepened, knowing it was not his place to argue with one of his masters, whether he felt she was being nosey or not.

"My gloves, Miss."

"Gloves?"

"I took them off so they wouldn't get dirty when moving the furniture and... I've lost them, Miss"

"Are you sure they aren't here...uh, may I enquire as to what your name is?"

"Iruka Umino, Miss."

"I believe one of the servant boys has taken them, Miss. Even if I knew which one I couldn't prove that they're mine. They are just the standard set we are given upon being hired. Every servant has a pair and some even have spares."

Well, that was easily fixed. Despite Iruka's formal shell, she had a feeling he was a lot nicer under the surface, if the smile wrinkles around his eyes were anything to go by. Taking a half penny from her purse, Hinata pressed the coin into his palm and curled his fingers around it.

"Here, Iruka. Take this and buy yourself a new pair, maybe trade it for someone's spare pair. My father would not be happy to find you in improper uniform. I would hate to see you go. I believe you are much nicer than you appear at first glance."

Iruka was taken aback. Both at her informal approach by calling him by his first name and by her generosity in helping him keep his job. Master Hyuuga would not be pleased if he had been spotted improperly dressed on his first day. That fact that Miss Hyuuga cared about his lowly fate was proof of her caring character. His lips twitched at the corners, forcing down a smile as she walked away. He was lucky indeed, to be blessed with such a kind Mistress.

Iruka himself had been victim to past abuse by one of his masters, when he was merely a stable boy. A shoe had fallen off one of the horses and he was blamed, not the horse's rider who had been pushing the creature to and past its limit across stony ground which loosened the shoe and ultimately forced it off. He had been punished severely and this was the reason for his prominent scar- a single line across his nose that ended about half way across each cheek.

Miss Hyuuga was definitely a rarity in her class- a beacon of pureness in a society of corruption. He only hoped she survived as such. First impressions were important, after all.


	2. To Be Born Second

Was it wrong of her to stare at her sister?

Hanabi decided it was not.

Hanabi was not greedy, despite the way she was raised but she still had standards. This was why when they had first arrived she had exclaimed to her father Hiashi that 'she knew the land in London was more expensive but surely they could afford something bigger'.

Hinata was wearing a blue dress with those pig-of-mutton sleeves that seemed the necessary fashion for any well-to-do young lady. The dress was accompanied by a blue headband decorated with diamonds. No doubt a present from a recent expedition through Africa made by an emotionless man named Sai. He was insistent on Hinata's hand in marriage but Hiashi knew the boy only wanted Hinata because she could provide the much needed money for his trips. Hinata had never shown any romantic interest in him anyway. She probably never would.

Hanabi's sister was currently desperately looking through a pile of unmoved furniture, for what Hanabi guessed to be her matching parasol. Typical. Everything got lost on the first day.

Hanabi tried to muster up the hate she was supposedly supposed to have toward her sister but she couldn't. She never could. There was no doubt in her mind that she could pull the proverbial rug out from under her sister and become heiress if she wanted. She was devious enough to know how. But why would she want to do something as drab as running a factory?

They were so alike and yet so different with only 3 years between them, Hanabi's 14 years to Hinata's 17. Hinata had their mother's hair, a deep shade of black that looked almost blue in the sunlight. Hanabi however, was stuck with the brown she had inherited from her father. They both had the Hyuuga eyes, a dominant family trait that was passed on to each generation. Not a single Hyuuga had ever been born without them in the entirety of the Hyuuga's history – at least, that's what they were told.

There was another strange thing about Hinata: despite a large and full chest she was still so timid.

Lady Tsunade had always taught her big chest equals big confidence. Yet, Hinata kept her shyness even after...Filling out.

Lady Tsunade had been the old family doctor back in the countryside and Hanabi's father would have to pay a pretty penny if he wanted her to come all the way to London. Tsunade was the best doctor in the south, despite not having any degrees in medicine. No universities would accept a woman and many believed she shouldn't be doing the work they saw as meant for a man only. Tsunade was therefore a specialist on home remedies and herbs. She had shown Hanabi how to crush some ingredients into a paste that would get rid of almost any bite or rash.

Tsunade was also a family friend, having known their free-spirited mother as a young girl. In fact, it was the soon to be Mrs Hyuuga that had helped her discover her love of medicine after a scrape in the woods. Hanabi had never understood why her mother had married. For someone so adventurous surely such a thing was like being caged and forced to bend to society. But father had fallen for the strong willed beauty. That was one thing she admired about her father: he did not consider his children weak due to their gender and was not mad at their mother because she had not bore him a son for an heir. He was insistent on one of them inheriting the business and would not agree with the elders of the family when they suggested the husband of one of them got it instead. Although, he still had doubts as to Hinata's position because she opted to keep her caring disposition.

As far as Hanabi was concerned, Hinata's fate was set in stone. So was her own. Hanabi was to marry a rich heir to provide connections and support for her sister in the business. It wasn't just any rich boy she was to marry though; Hiashi wanted her to court and marry the heir to 'Sarutobi and Co'.

Said heir had been kept away from the public eye by his father and when Mr Sarutobi had died the company was put under his brother's control until his son was deemed ready to take the helm. No-one knew anything about him outside of his family so Hanabi was totally unprepared.

What if he was old?

What if he was an alcoholic?

What if he was moody?

What if he was all three?

Almost no-one knew.

For the first time since her mother had passed, Hanabi felt scared and unsure. She would be stuck with this man until death. It was her duty as the second daughter and she would not let her family down. She was forsaking her dreams of being a doctor like Lady Tsunade. She was being forced to submit and become a domesticated house wife. She knew her place.

"Miss Hinata, Miss Hanabi, Your father has called for you both. I believe he wishes to discuss the ball you are attending this Friday."

Ah, yes. This ball was being held by the Akamichi family, famous for their work in the food industry and holding high society gatherings. It was here she was to start making her web that would hold her family in its rightful place at the top of society.

Putting on the best fake smile she could muster, Hanabi followed her big sister down the stairs to face her fate.


	3. My Fool, My Friend, My Brother

Naruto Uzumaki was a gardener.

To say he was completely and utterly useless at his job would be an understatement.

He himself reckoned that he was only still employed because the young Master appreciated his social skills. Naruto had never been one to follow the rules and boundaries made by the class system. He refused to bow to corrupt old men just because they had more money than him, something that amused the young Master to no end.

Not that the young Master was corrupt, far from it. Konohamaru Sarutobi was 13 years of age with short brown hair, obsidian eyes and a cheeky, fun loving personality. He reminded Naruto of himself... Just with more money.

Naruto could even consider himself a friend to the young master. The lady of the house passed away during childbirth and, worried for his safety, his father had kept him in the estate at all times. When he passed away 12 years later, Konohamaru looked nothing short of broken.

Naruto remembered hearing about how, when checking on deliveries to the factory, Mr Sarutobi had been run over by a horse-drawn delivery cart and rushed to hospital. This was where Konohamaru's father had gotten the infection that had ultimately caused his death only a few days later. The young master had locked himself away for a week, even his uncle, Master Asuma, couldn't convince him to come down from his room in the east wing.

After some deliberation, Naruto had taken it upon himself to convince the young boy to come down.

Bribing his way past the door with ramen- a new delicacy from Japan he had taken an extreme liking to- , Naruto did his best to reason with the young Master, who was stuffing his face with the first meal he'd had in days. The lowly gardener had told the new head of the household of how he had never known his parents and knew the loneliness the young Master was going through. He gave the Master a way out, offered his hand as a companion and it was taken.

The young Master had strolled out into the garden of the estate, hugging his very worried aunt and uncle, looking more like the proud boy he was supposed to be.

"Naruto."

And then there was Shino: a man of few words and Naruto's fellow gardener. Well... Shino gardened and Naruto helped lift stuff when needed.

He was a particular man, was Shino. He had a strange affinity for bugs and such, which to Naruto was just plain weird. Bugs were meant to be squished! Apparently Shino didn't agree as Naruto's hand found out the first and last time he tried in Shino's presence. Apparently it was a family thing that the Aburame's were pretty much famous for. There had been one article a while back on how an uncle of Shino's had saved an entire species of wasp. WASP! It was absolutely insane! Bonkers! Round the bend!

He was also particular in the way he dressed. The gardener insisted on wearing a bee-keeper's suit at all times. You almost never saw his face. Naruto had seen him take it off only once and even then could not for the life of him see past the high collared jacket underneath it all. How did that man not melt in the summer wearing such things! It was preposterous!

"We need to weed the vegetable patch."

"You mean the one by the very end of the east wing? I thought we did that yesterday, Shino."

"No."

Ah... A man of few words, as always.

"So, is it the one behind the fountain of Zeus?"

"Yes. Hurry up, Naruto."

Being the grown up 17 year old he was, Naruto pouted. All they seemed to do these days was weed and trim the plants and bushes. Nothing fun like digging big holes and making a general mess like they used to. Well... Naruto used to and Shino would clear up his mistakes. That was until Shino decided his fellow gardener was incapable of doing anything on his own. So not fair.

"Naruto!"

Well, he certainly was popular today. Looking up the only Uzumaki spotted the head maid leaning out a third floor window. Sakura Haruno was waving the broom above her head for all she was worth, trying to attain his attention.

Sakura Haruno was his age with pink hair and turquoise eyes, framed by short dark lashes. She was obviously very good at her job as she gained a promotion every few months, recently becoming head maid. It was something to do with saving a lot of monkeys- Monteys... no, money! She saved a lot of money at some banquet last month! Naruto never really paid much attention to the rumour mill that was the servants' quarters.

Sakura was pretty in an unusual way, with her long hair kept in place by a few pins and her uniform-standard ribbon. Naruto himself had spent many a break pestering her with his charming- or so he thought- pick up lines. It took her beating him to a bloody pulp no less than 1,254 times for him to get the message: she wasn't interested. Naruto wasn't particularly disappointed about the rejection. Not like he'd thought he'd have been, at least. Life goes on and all that.

"Hey, Sakura! How are you this fine morning?"

He could feel Shino rolling his eyes behind him, whether because he was getting distracted again or his poor attempt at being gentlemanly, he had no clue.

"The master wants to speak to you! Something about the Akamichi banquet on Friday! He 's waiting in the second floor library!"

"Wait, you mean now? But I have to weed the vegetable patch!"

"If you haven't noticed, Shino has left without you. Probably doesn't trust you to not pull up the entire garden. Now, hurry up! The master is waiting for you."

Chucking the broom at him for good measure, Sakura slammed the window at continued with her duties.

Well... This was boring.

Konohamaru Sarutobi was sat behind the main mahogany desk, situated in the far corner of the library. He was, for the lack of a better word, bored. In fact he was not just bored, he was supremely bored. The reason he was here was simple: to escape his uncle. It wasn't that he didn't like his uncle Asuma, he did like him and his wife Kurenai but...

Recently his uncle had started training him to take over the business as well as making him continue his studies. This meant a lot of maths and thinking in general. Not to say Konohamaru was stupid, he was quite the opposite. He just felt his time was better spent doing interesting things... Like the can of paint trick he played on Naruto last week. Heh, Naruto always made everything more interesting, which was why he had called for him while time permitted it. He just hoped Naruto got here before his uncle Asuma found him.

"Uh... Anyone in here?"

Well, it was safe to say Naruto got here first.

"Naruto! I'm over here!"

"Hey, Konohamaru!"

Anyone else calling him by his first name would be considered disrespectful and fired. Heck, Naruto would be fired if anyone else heard him, Konohamaru just didn't care. One of the things that he really liked about Naruto was his natural friendliness and being addressed informally was just a side effect of it.

"Naruto, have you heard about the ball this Friday?"

The gardener frowned, picking up on the fact Konahamaru was in a rush to get this over with. It didn't take him long to guess he was hiding from his uncle and the frown disappeared as soon as it had come.

"Sure, everyone in the household has. May I ask why?"

"It's a high society gathering and my uncle has made it clear that I must go. For connections and all that tosh. Anyway, it's going to be drabber than the maids on wash day."

"Wow... That's drab."

"I am bringing you with me as part of an entourage, if you will, to stop me getting bored when the old biddies get fed up with me. You will be taken into the city later this week for a fitting and I will personally pay for the suit as you will be playing high society for the night... I'm sure you have manners hidden somewhere in that thick skull of yours'. You will be paid 26 shillings for the one night alone, how does that sound?"

"One: Hey! I am not as stupid as you think. You should give me more credit, y'know.

"Two: That's more than I get paid in a month! It even makes it worth all the stupid aristocrats.

"Three: Hell yeah, I'll go!"

Konohamaru didn't need to suppress the smile on his face.

_Same old Naruto._

"Then it's settled. I will instruct you further at a later date."

"Knohamaru Sarutobi!"

_Only one person ever calls me by my full name... I need to run!_

Naruto watched, only slightly amused, as Asuma tried to catch the young Master who had barrelled past him through the open door. It would be nice to say this didn't happen often but that would be lying.

Scratching his beard in frustration, Asuma soon followed after his nephew, signature cigarette still clutched between his teeth.


	4. The Seeds of the Future

"What do you think of this one?"

"Too uptight."

"I thought that was the point..."

"Yes but not that uptight. Next!"

"Uh... This one?"

"No."

"What about the one with the stripes?"

"You have to be kidding me."

"What about the one with coat-tails?"

"Try again."

"Ugh, Konohamaru! You aren't helping here!"

"It's not my fault you have no taste, Naruto!"

"That's it! I'm getting the second one."

"Fine... It was the best out of them anyway."

Naruto and Konohamaru were currently in an up and coming tailors called 'Peckham Rye'. The shop itself wasn't too shabby. It was low-profile enough that they wouldn't be recognised but the wares themselves were good enough to pass at a high-society gathering. Konohamaru was paying, of course. The manager seemed to know as much.

"Would you like it adjusted to fit, sir?"

"Sure. Take Naruto for the measurements and I'll pay whatever it costs. I'm going to pop outside for a second."

"As you wish, sir."

Despite the quality of the clothing, the shop was still very small and cramped, especially with three people in there amongst all the suits and accessories. Konohamaru was suffocating in there!

So walking briskly- read: Jogging-, he headed out the door into the fresh- If you could call it that- air of London's streets.

"Hurry up, Hinata! We need to find you a new dress before the shops close! Father will be mad if we don't."

"Coming, Hanabi! I'm trying not to trip over my dress!"

_Who are they?..._

_They are obviously upper class. The elder is wearing some big names that have become popular recently..._

_Who's she calling to-_

_Wow... She's... She's..._

_Wow..._

"Excuse me, sir. Would you kindly stop staring?"

Hanabi forced a smile as her sister caught up behind her.

_Don't get lost in the eyes. No matter how pretty they are don't get lost in those... big, silver pools of-_

_Ack! Stop thinking like that!_

"I think we should leave, Hanabi."

_She's called Hanabi... So pretty... _

_Say _something_, dammit!_

Konohamaru was vaguely aware of someone swearing in the distance. They had probably stepped in something a horse had left behind. Birds flew overhead- crows searching the streets for anything they could eat.

"I-I apologise. I am known as Konohamaru Sarutobi. May I enquire as to your name?"

The young heir couldn't suppress his grin as he watched the two young women slowly register his name. Everyone knew of the Sarutobi family, he just needed to wait and they would grovel at his feet if he wanted them to.

"My name is Hanabi Hyuuga and I would appreciate it if you stopped staring."

Well, if looks could kill then Konohamaru would have been a goner.

"I- I mean- uh..."

_Nice one, you pillock... Wait is she smirking?!_

"Good day, sir."

Konohamaru couldn't spit out any of the witty responses on the edge of his tongue as he watched the two sisters walk away. Soon enough they were lost in the crowd that filled the streets, even at this time of day.

-HYUUGAS-

"Hanabi, are you sure that was the right thing to do? You know father what father expects of you..."

"I know what I am doing Hinata, don't fret about such things. They are not worth your time."

"Do you hope the confrontation will give him reason to speak to you again?"

Hanabi's smile was not visible to her sister, who was staring ahead- it was a habit they had been forced to pick up in order not to be trampled while not paying attention.

"Exactly. Now, we must hurry home before Tenten catches up to us."

"She won't be pleased with us for sneaking off again. I do hate to trouble her so."

"You are far too nice, sister. Look at what we have accomplished so far. We each found a new dress and Tenten did not have to bother with the shopping that she hates so much. A bodyguard shouldn't be made to trounce around shops."

"No amount of your excuses changes the fact we have caused her many grievances in this manner. I will not let father punish her for something that was our fault. We must stop treating her like we don't need her. Miss... What was her last name again? I can't remember...

"Never the less, she will hold respect for the position she holds in our household... Hanabi?"

"I see your stutter has gone."

"Were you even listening? And it only disappears around people with whom I am confident. I'm still not good with strangers."

"Well, we will have time to work on that this Friday, won't we?"

To Hinata, that sounded more like a statement than a question...

Their conversation, as always turned to the prospect of leaving London and returning to their beloved countryside. They both knew their father would never allow it. This topic kept them busy for their entire walk home, neither particularly surprised at a frustrated Tenten waiting at the front gate for them.

The brown eyed, brown haired beauty was very strong, despite her lithe appearance. Her hair was in the customary buns she preferred now-a-days. Apparently it made it easier to fight, knowing her hair would not get caught in the proceedings. It was going to be a long time before Tenten had finished reasoning with - read: yelling at- them.

"Prepare yourself, Hanabi. We might just go deaf by the end of this."

-NARUTO AND KONOHAMARU-

_She was so... unlike anything I've ever seen. To have the gall to talk to me in such a manner... her confidence is almost overwhelming. _

_I need to talk to Naruto._

Bolting through the front door of the shop and forcing himself not to barrel into the changing rooms, the next heir to Sarutobi and Co all but yelled through the partition:

"Naruto, there's been a change of plans. When you accompany me on Friday you will have a different purpose."

"What? I thought I was just going to amuse you when you got bored of the other party-goers."

"Are you familiar with the Hyuugas?"

"Don't they own the rival company to Sarutobi and Co?"

"That's them. It is well known that Hiashi Hyuuga has two daughters and I expect them to be at the Akamichi's event this Friday. Anyone who is anyone will be there. It is only natural for them to be there too. I need you to keep the oldest busy."

"Why? Have you taken an interest in the other one?"

"I-I... Just do as I tell you, alright!"

"Woah, Konohamaru. I wasn't trying to be disrespectful. I'm going to need a better description than 'the older one'."

"Well... I wasn't really paying attention to her. She seemed so plain... in comparison to her sister. I'll point her out on the day. Just use a bit of the Uzumaki charm for a few hours and you won't have to deal with her again. You'll be back to your imaginary romance with Miss Haruno in no time at all."

"Yeah, I- Oi! You little-"

Whatever had come out of Naruto's mouth next had been drowned out by Konohamaru's laughter. Though it probably involved a lot of cursing to try and repair his wounded pride.

It was times like this that made Konohamaru glad he kept Naruto employed, despite him being useless at his job. In less than a year they had become friends and then like brothers. It was a bond that he would always cherish. They had not been master and servant since Naruto had been the one who convinced him to come out of his room all that time ago. He sincerely hoped it would last. Along with his aunt and uncle, Naruto was the only close family he had left.

**So this is the part where I try and appeal to your better nature for reviews... The long and the short of it is: I need to know what you think in order to make the next chapter better than this one. Please review, it would be much appreciated! :D ~Hazzie-chan**


	5. Journeys

"You should have heard her, Naruto."

"Oh, really?"

Naruto was failing to force down his grin. He really liked seeing Konohamaru this happy.

_Whoever this Hanabi is she must be really special to make him so happy. I've never seen anyone else make him this excited to be going to a formal ball. It's... Nice to know someone else can make him happy. I'm not always going to be here, after all. Heh._

"I've never seen someone with eyes like that either. They look like... Like you call fall into them if you wanted to, maybe even if you didn't. They pull you in even as her words push you out."

Konohamaru had started to fidget in his place, his tone revealing shock and even admiration for the younger Hyuuga.

"Would you keep still?! I need to finish your cra... What's this called again?"

If he hadn't been holding the material in his hand Naruto would have rubbed his head sheepishly with embarrassment. He was older than Konohamaru but nowhere near as educated as his young master.

If it wasn't for the clothes the young master had bought him, he would've been stuck in his usual cap and battered waistcoat he would wear to one of the smaller churches in the cities where they had the services in English and none of the fancy ones they had over in somewhere akin to St. Pauls'. Instead he was wearing an expensive new top hat, looking like a proper gentleman.

"It's a cravat. Some French drivel, I'm guessing."

Naruto repeated the word, drawing it out as he tried to say it using the same pronunciation Konohamaru had.

"Close enough. Don't forget your cane either"

Pouting at his brother through bond, Naruto eyed the glorified stick resting on the end table.

The only Uzumaki had been astounded at the amount of work put into an item that served such little purpose. The handle was a gold sphere with lions and gazelle engraved in scenes of predator and prey. It was beautiful... but it held no practical use and therefore no value to someone like him.

"Shouldn't the transport be here by now? Naruto, stop itching! That suit was expensive!"

"I might as well be wearing a woollen fleece. I probably would be anyway if I wasn't worried about wool sorters' disease."

Naruto flinched as he said it. Wool sorters' was not a quick or comfortable way to die, to say the least.

"Hm, I thought that Louis Pasteur fellow was working on a cure..."

"More French dribble then?"

The two mischievous adolescents grinned at each other before they headed out the door. Naruto opened it for Konohamaru out of habit to be met with the reminder of his status for the night.

Hopefully it would all go according to plan...

Of course, that would be too easy.

-HYUUGA-

Hinata was never one to enjoy someone else's pain. Tenten on the other hand...

"Why must you fidget so, Miss Hyuuga?"

Hanabi scowled and shot Tenten a glare to accompany her reply.

"It's none of your concern whether I am fidgeting or not."

Using authority on Tenten was always a bad idea. She maintained the promise that she would beat anyone who challenged her.

"I think you're nervous, Hanabi."

"Shouldn't you be nervous, Tenten. My cousin shall be visiting soon. We _all _know how you act around him."

_You can't kill her. Her father pays you too much for you to mess this up. Think of the money you really need. Think of the money. Think of the money. Think of the money._

Chanting in her head reasons- Well, only one reason really. - not to skewer the younger Hyuuga, The weapons mistress calmed down enough to carry on pulling Hanabi's corset tight enough for her age.

Hinata shook her head silently in the doorway. Neji Hyuuga wasn't the most welcoming person in the world. Even she, who had become close enough to him to consider him a brother, had trouble making him open up. The entire family had had reservations as to Neji's future as a patriarch. That didn't mean they were going to let him get away unmarried.

He had inherited his father's small estate when Hinata's uncle, Hizashi Hyuuga, passed away peacefully in his sleep. They still had no idea as to what had caused his death and in their mourning Hinata and Neji had bonded like siblings. As no-one could order Neji otherwise, he had free reign over who he should marry. Being part of a noble family- despite not being a main heir- made him quite the catch to the local girls back in the countryside.

It was around this time that Hiashi had hired the temper mental brunette Tenten. The two met by accident and fell out so badly that when they were found they had each suffered multiple minor and even a few serious injuries.

After that Neji treated her with respect and even interest. Soon enough, when she wasn't working, Tenten would be somewhere with him.

Long story short, they became engaged about a month ago. The only person with the power to interfere with Neji's choice was Hiashi Hyuuga. He had announced that he was in favour of their engagement, and said little about it since. Hinata wondered if it was only because he feared only Tenten would have the moody Hyuuga. Very few would stand by him when they were faced with his cold and calculating personality.

"Miss Hyuuga."

Hinata started and turned to face the unexpected visitor.

Iruka smiled warmly at his mistress. She had been so kind to him in only the two weeks they had been here. He was grateful for her perspective on life and even felt somewhat protective of her.

"The coach is ready for departure, Miss."

"Thank you, Iruka. I will pass on the message to the others if you would be so kind as to double check all the horses' fittings." Hinata's smile matched the brown-eyed butlers' in its warmth. She had come to trust Iruka immensely in such a short time.

Hinata believed that if you treated people better, such as those who work for you, they would return your kindness by doing their best to help you benefit. Happy workers would mean an increased production, she was sure of it. Besides, she hadn't the heart to send people home to unhappy lives in poverty when she could help in one way or another.

Her father had forbid her to help in institutions such as the Salvation Army. He had said that she could be injured by a member of the Skeleton Army- a group of lower class individuals who did not want the help the Salvation Army had to offer. You had to admire that they refused to be helped out of pity, even though their stubbornness could be the death of them.

"I will do so right away, Miss."

Turning to face her younger sister and Tenten, Hinata was surprised to find the latter pinching Hanabi's cheeks for a "natural" rosy tinge. It was a typical practise for many young women nowadays but Hinata preferred her pale colouring, believing that the contrast of the aching blood vessels and her pale skin made her look ridiculous. Besides, her blush would always kick in at some point so why bother?

"Are we ready to depart, Sister?"

Even as she said it Hanabi was forcing herself not to flinch as her right cheek was pinched once more. She did not believe Tenten's excuse of "I'm just making sure." but she had no reason to dispute it either.

"Everything has been double checked, yes?"

"Iruka has double checked everything. Tenten, have you checked Hanabi's bustle?"

"I have checked it thrice over, Hinata. Don't fret."

Walking out onto the driveway, they finalised their plans for the night. By the end of the event Konohamaru would be twirled round Hanabi's little finger.

However, they were not the only ones with plans for the night. Bringing both parties together would start a chain reaction of events. It was not just the younger Hyuuga set to find a marriage prospect tonight.

Not that they knew that.

**I know it's short but I don't have the attention span for anything over 3 pages xD Oh, dear. We are getting near the good bit, I promise :3 Any reviews of this or any chapter would be very helpful. I really want to know what everyone thinks :D Also, thank you to all my lovely followers and those who have reviewed so far! ^^**


	6. A Not So Brief Encounter

"You know the plan, right?"

It was the first time in a long time that Naruto had seen Konohamaru this nervous. His usual overconfident and scheming demeanour was subdued, barely flickering beneath the surface as he stared across the room. This would have worried Naruto but he was more than familiar with the behaviour expected at such gatherings. Even he, who would normally have cleared out the entirety of the kitchen under normal circumstances, was restraining himself with the politeness and grace his homeland prided itself on. Self control was essential during such a time...

_They have those fancy French puddings. One or two platefuls wouldn't be missed, right?_

"You cannot touch the food under any circumstance, Naruto."

The smirk was there but only barely; even Konohamaru couldn't repress all of his mischievous personality. Whoever taught him social etiquette was a miracle worker. There used to be a rumour when Naruto was first recruited that the young master had driven many a nursemaid and tutor well past their limits until they were pleading with his father to leave them be. One footman had even claimed that an entire company had refused their services, even when Mr Sarutobi had offered a fine price, good hours and one of the many rooms reserved for only the most influential of guests.

"I only want a little tid-bit. They haven't arrived yet anyway." Naruto would have pouted while saying this but thought better of it considering their surroundings. High society and all that.

"What if they show up as soon as you start cramming your mouth full of food? Then what?"

"I don't even know who _they _are. All you've told me is that I'm looking for the 'older girl who shows up with the Hyuugas'. For all I know she's some old dragon of a lady in waiting."

"..."

Taking Konohamaru's temporary lapse into silence as an opportunity, Naruto surveyed the grand hall once more. Underneath all the shining chandeliers, pure silver serving plates and beautiful murals across the walls not covered by expensive arched windows, the guests of tonight's do were busy exchanging pleasantries and the more adventurous had taken to dancing the- you guessed it- waltz. The most boring dance on earth was as adventurous as the so called socially elite got. Naruto was starting to understand why Konohamaru hated these things so much. It really wasn't worth the fancy food. Not that the only Uzumaki could pronounce their names anyway.

He had it from a good source that Kiba Inuzuka was in charge of security and was toying with the idea of scouting around for his old friend. They had been roommates as children, raised in the same orphanage. They got into so much trouble together. Hate at first sight had turned into true friendship. He had been Naruto's first friend. At the age of twelve, Kiba had been adopted by the Inuzuka family. They were famous and very wealthy dog breeders that took the best of their dogs and trained them as specialised guard dogs. Inuzuka dogs were used all over the world. God help the poor sod who tried to break into their estates.

The only reason Naruto hadn't bolted already was because he knew the young master would have no qualms skinning him alive should he cost him his chance with the ferocious young Hyuuga.

"Naruto?"

Kurenai Sarutobi had a knack for pulling Naruto out of his deepest thoughts. Because of said talent, she was a very valuable asset to Konohamaru, who loved his aunt dearly.

Having safely removed himself from half way up the nearby pillar, Naruto addressed Mrs. Sarutobi with the respect this kind but independent woman inspired in all she talked to.

"Did I startle you, Naruto?"

"Not at all, Lady Sarutobi. I was away with the Fairies for a moment there."

"I did not mean to be an inconvenience. My husband was commandeered by some overweight officials and I don't think he will be back any time in the near future."

There was hesitance tugging at Kurenai's features, not content to let her be civil so easily.

"Naruto, you know I am not one to pry but have you any idea as to what has made Konohamaru so jumpy lately? It's really quite distressing."

"It's not for me to say, I'm sorry, Lady Sarutobi."

Naruto's eyes had found the comfort of the floor, as they often did when he felt like he was letting someone down. He always strived to keep his word, if he couldn't do something as simple as that, what kind of gentleman would he be?

"No, no, I understand. It's fine, Naruto."

Before the gardener realised the potential awkward turn of the conversation the usual background hum of conversation that had accompanied the orchestra hushed. Even the murmuring of the young Akamichi's fiancé Ino died when the new arrivals entered.

Unlike the others gathered around him, Naruto's attention was not captured by the composed and slightly foreboding patriarch of the Hyuuga family, nor the proud and equally composed daughter that stood by his side, subtly scanning the crowd for something- someone. No, Naruto had been snared by the older of the two sisters, who had entered behind her father and sibling, chatting animatedly with a brunette as she entered. Her smile could warm even the coldest of hearts. When it faded with her conversation as she entered he fought with the temptation to do something utterly ridiculous- anything to make her smile.

He knew he was staring but he just... he couldn't stop. She looked like she'd been pulled out of a fairytale. Her eyes swept across the silent audience, as if she knew someone was looking passed the protective wall of her family.

In an instant, astonished lavender met adoring blue.

It was one of those moments when the entire world seemed to stop and speed up at the same time. The brief connection seemed to last far longer and yet the more Naruto tried to grasp it the faster it slipped away. The nameless beauty had blushed a shade of red that clashed viciously with her white dress' purple accents and Naruto found himself wondering if it would reach even the base of her tiara- a very expensive looking white gold headpiece studded with diamonds in curved patterns.

She was now staring at the announcer as if her life depended on it, leaving Naruto to feel a sense of loss. He wanted- no, _needed_ her to look at him again.

Deafened to everything around him as the conversations started up again, he noticed only the graceful way she glided down the stairs behind the rest of her family and how the loose tendrils of her hair framed her porcelain face perfectly.

He was so enraptured by her presence that Konohamaru, in order to make him break his gaze away, had to borrow a nearby chair, stand on it and yell into his left ear various threats involving three chickens, a spoon and seven rolls of dishcloth.

"You called her plain." The statement was quiet and almost calm as it left Naruto's mouth but something sparked deep in his eyes.

"YOU CALLED _HER_ PLAIN!"

At this point the young master was watching calmly as Naruto yelled an inch from his face. A few heads had swivelled as Naruto turned to face him but were now more concerned with Kurenai who had walked off minus a husband, something much more fitting to shove through the rumour mill.

-HYUUGA-

As soon as the mass of upper class men and women had stopped staring at the new arrivals, Hanabi had bid farewell to her father and dragged Hinata away once his back had turned.

"I spotted the young Sarutobi with a blond friend. You will need to distract him so I can get closer. Do not forget the plan, Sister."

The Hyuuga heiress couldn't help but feel this was the best and worst thing that could have happened. Hanabi had made it so she couldn't back out and had to talk to him but... Hanabi had made it so she couldn't back out and had to talk to him. Curse her shyness!

_I'm going to have to play it by ear... I hope this works out as well as we planned... or roughly planned. _

Hanabi had her part down to the last flutter of her eyelashes but had only told her "dear sister" that she was to distract anyone who was making conversation with her sister's soon to be fiancé, even if he didn't know it yet.

After an exchange of nods in understanding Hinata started to make her way through the crowd, politely making conversation when stopped by associates of her father's, the associates that would one day become part of her business empire, all the while thinking about how to approach the blond stranger.

_I... I'll offer him a drink. No, that wouldn't work. I will just have to make myself talk... Somehow. If I get on his good side and invite him out to the garden then Hanabi should have enough time to get to Mr. Sarutobi._

_I wonder where his companion is..._

-NARUTO-

Naruto was at a loss of what to do. The lavender-eyed beauty had disappeared and after almost knocking over half a dozen people he decided he needed a higher vantage point.

_If I went past the dancers and up those steps then I would be able to see more of the room. Besides people are looking at me weirdly. So I piled up a few... or a dozen chairs, I needed them to make a pyramid. Duh. Silly aristocrats. I bet-_

His very important thoughts were interrupted as he collided with a fellow guest. He automatically caught them round the waist before they were off balanced due to his larger size. He didn't expect to come to his senses as he stared into the surprised lavender eyes of his nameless beauty who only stammered incoherently.

Realising their close proximity, Naruto released her from where she was forced almost flat against his chest, missing the warmth immediately.

"I'm so, so sorry, Miss. I-I-"

"N-no! It... Uh...G-good evening, Sir."

They both stopped. Neither had planned for this but the same thought passed though their minds.

_Now what do I do. They must think I'm an idiot!_

It wasn't the best way to meet each other for the first time but both of them would _definitely _remember it.

**Hello again! The fluff finally begins! Mwah ha ha ha ha! Anyway, Reviews are much appreciated and half term starts next week so the next chapter should be up sooner rather than later ^^ Auf wiedersehen!~ Hazzie-chan**


	7. The Bitter Breeze is Nothing-

_There! _

The smile that graced Hanabi's lips was more than noticeable. Many knew it was not in the young Hyuuga's nature to show any part of her inner thoughts. A polite nod here, a curtsy there, never showing the swirl of emotions she held within her. In her mind, it gave her the upper hand over the weaker beings that could not control their emotions in proper company.

Despite many noticing her smile, it was Hanabi who had no idea that it had chosen to take residence on her usually neutral complexion. She was so caught up in the image of the Sarutobi heir, drinking from an engraved glass with the mischievous grin she had come to associate with his care free attitude. He was planning something, that much was certain. She just didn't know it involved her.

Approaching with confidence, she cleared her throat, consequently interrupting his thoughts.

The young Hyuuga had not expected his eyes to light up as he turned to her and was quite taken back. She had gone through countless scenarios and appropriate reactions but the mere possibility of him being genuinely happy to see her had never crossed her mind. The plan had been to become a rival in terms of intellect and get under his skin; to make him think about her until it slowly turned into obsession. He would have been nothing but a pawn and eventually blinded by obsession, falling into her trap of marriage without even knowing until it was too late. Not the nicest of plans, but effective in allowing her to keep her responsibilities as the second child, something her father would never let her forget.

"Good evening, Miss Hyuuga. I assume you are enjoying the Akamichi's efforts, as I am."

"Nonsense. You were lost in your own thoughts, indicating you find this event as mundane as I do, if not more so."

Konohamaru's polite smile widened with mirth.

It was not meant to come out like that. She could already feel her grip on her emotions slipping, all because of those soft brown eyes that danced with amusement. He hadn't even started and she was already losing control, they both knew it. Hanabi had expected some form of conflict between two parties; she had not expected it to be with herself... Her real self that she kept bottled and the facade she felt forced to wear in order to feel safe. So far, the mask was losing and... She didn't mind.

"For someone who pretends I am beneath her interest you seem to know a lot about me, Miss Hyuuga."

The colloquial tone softened the jibe that left Konohamaru's mouth, but that did not disguise the challenge he had set before her: Lie that he was beneath her and destroy whatever she had hoped to create before she had even started or tell him the truth and expose herself- her _true_ self to those lovely brown eyes.

"Well, Mr. Sarutobi-"

"Konohamaru. Call me Konohamaru. Mr. Sarutobi is my uncle; I am not an old codger yet."

_He changed the subject... Is he teasing me? Or was he afraid to know the answer to a silent question. Maybe I am just being paranoid._

"Then, Mr. S- Konohamaru, I... I insist you call me Hanabi."

Her smile was nervous and a voice at the back of Konohamaru's head felt the need to point out how cute she looked when her guard dropped. He promptly told it to shut up. It was becoming too hard not to stare; he needed to keep the conversation going.

"Well, Hanabi," Konohamaru proffered his arm to her with as much confidence as he could muster under her gaze. "I have something I would like to show you."

The young heir used his eyes to implore her as best as he could to accept his gesture, he watched her hesitantly link her arm in his with a small nod. She was avoiding his eyes as he led her out a side door that was probably meant for servants and with the turn of a door knob, revealed the world outside.

Hanabi had known that Ino Yamanaka's entire family was famed for its love of gardening but she had not expected it to reach even Ino's fiancé's home. Last time she had been here, the gardens were bear at best with only a single oak tree to stand proud in the acres of land- One of the many perks of living outside the city centre, Hanabi noted. Now, there were roses and lilies and tulips and flowers of every kind snuggled together in beautiful decorations. A topiary statue of a man smiled at the young Hyuuga from a distance and the moons reflection in a nearby fountain illuminated the entrance to a maze of rose bushes. Each of its sides was at least three times as tall as her or Konohamaru.

As they journeyed to the oak her concentration was torn between the contrast of the bitter night air and the warmth of her companion and the wonder of the scenery around her. She had always loved the garden of their old estate. It was where she spent her time thinking and cultivating herbs with her sister Hinata and, when she was alive, her mother too. She wondered if the plants were still there; they hadn't sold their country estate as it still housed many members of her extended family, including Neji, but the gardeners had always disapproved of the way Hinata and she decided to spend their time. "Getting dirty is not fitting of young ladies." They'd say. "Your father would never approve." They'd say. Stupid close-minded old men. She bet they were the type that sided with the Luddites and such, stuck in the past with no vision for the future.

Before long they were sat under the tree trading jibes and back-handed complements with a familiarity and sense of ease one would not think to associate with the pair.

It was when Konohamaru turned to Hanabi with the intention of proving her wrong about the many uses of string and buckets respectively in practical jokes (She was very good at scheming and it was one of the many things he liked about her) that he grinded to a halt. He started to take in everything about her. Her smile wasn't big but it spoke volumes as to how comfortable she felt; he could almost see the proverbial walls disappearing. Her eyes were dancing with happiness like silver pools in the darkness. And her lips kept moving with confidence and enthusiasm as she continued her side of the argument that 'No, buckets could not be used as helmets against invading Frenchmen because they aren't as bullet proof as one would like to think.'.

He didn't even realise he had lent forward until it was too late. The kiss was awkward and sweet, much what one would expect of a first kiss, and over almost as soon as it had started. The warmth lingered on their lips and spread, causing a blush to settle on both of their cheeks.

"For someone with some much confidence you seem very out of your depth." Hanabi smirked as she said it, bringing her head up high to face him. Even with the blush it was an obvious challenge to his pride.

"Really, Hanabi? You couldn't come up with something better. Your tongue isn't as sharp as it seems after all."

The young Hyuuga smiled. That was the Konohamaru she knew: always ready for a battle of intellect and speed and never willing to back down.

Her laugh was such that her brown-eyed companion could not help but join in. She had not rejected him but had shown she could still- would still compete with him. He wouldn't have it any other way. Life was no fun when everything went to plan. At least, that's what he thought.

Flushed from both the cold and their own laughter, the two nobles were happier than either had been in a long time. They were so caught up in their friendly jests that neither noticed another couple pass them in the distance that was falling over themselves as they made a bee line for the maze in the middle of the garden.

**I am trying to warm up my romance skills... Did it work? xD I wanted to give this couple more attention but the next chapter will be all NaruHina, I promise! ^^ Reviews are appreciated so I can improve my romantic writing! And can anyone guess who the unknown couple is? ;D It should be quite obvious :P Thank you to everyone who has kept reading! Have a free virtual cookie and hug! :D**


	8. -When You Are Near

Hinata knew there were people staring at them. She could feel the pressure of their disapproving glares even as she stared into the baby blue eyes of the stranger with whom she had collided.

He was striking, with his bright blond locks and slightly tanned skin, which spoke of long hours in the sun, so different to the blunette's own pale skin that was considered beautiful, yet, if anything, added to his handsomeness. The chiselled jaw line and broad shoulders didn't hurt either.

Desperate to escape, the Hyuuga heir grasped at his wrist and hauled him to the dance floor, hoping to re-order her thoughts before she stuttered her chance away.

_Confidence has never been my strong point... Hanabi on the other hand- Ugh, stop comparing yourself to her! It won't help you now of all times!_

She spun round to face the blond stranger, only to see he had proffered his hand. Blinking owlishly in surprise at first, she tried to mask her emotions as she had been taught. Madam Shizune would have been very disappointed.

"Never let your guard down. You must control the events around you perfectly to secure your desired outcome. Never forget that, poppet. Or they'll eat you alive. I couldn't bear it if they did that, not to you." They were the final words from her teacher, whom she considered a member of the family. Madam Shizune had always been like her wise, worrywart aunt. She had been the one to teach Hinata how to communicate with others. She had brought the supposedly mute toddler out of her shell. Hinata owed her more than she could ever repay and still missed her adopted family member deeply.

_Of course! We're on the dance floor and social protocol dictates- I should just accept his hand..._

Taking his hand and positioning herself correctly in his hold, she tried to ignore the warmth spreading through her hand as they seamlessly joined the dance. She had no idea he was trying to do the same by repeatedly thanking Konohamaru for having the forethought to teach him the waltz (the experience consisted of several broken brooms and, when they had acquired Sakura's assistance, several broken toes and some internal bleeding on Naruto's part.)

"Miss Hyuuga, I presume."

He was desperately trying to sound confident and not get distracted by her eyes. Some part of his mind compared them to the moon's reflection in lavender water. He promptly told that part of his mind to bugger off. He could not start acting love struck, not now.

"Yes... I-I know this might be forward but please, call me Hinata. I've never really cared for all the 'Lord and Lady' business. Too much faffing about over silly titles."

Finally he had a name to go with the face... It was an elegant name too. And she didn't care for titles. He smiled.

_She just keeps getting better._

"As you wish, Hinata. I am Naruto Uzumaki and I ask in advance for your forgiveness when I step on your toes. I have never been much of a dancer."

"I would never have guessed. Your waltz is better than mine and, if I am being honest, it's the only dance I know."

The shy Hyuuga smiled at her confession as if it were a terrible little secret. Maybe to her it was.

"I understand completely. I too always found better things to do with my time. My teacher didn't like me any better for it."

Hinata did not know that by 'teacher' he meant Konohamaru and he certainly wasn't going to tell her.

"I always ended up gardening instead. It is a hobby of mine." It shouldn't be so easy to talk to him, she noted, but his easy-going smile made her feel so comfortable. Naruto was barely an acquaintance and she had dared to discuss things openly that she would never have admitted to her old friends. "Do you garden, Naruto?"

"I garden all the time. I think I'm quite good at it too. Although some would beg to differ, namely those tulips I mowed over last week."

The older of the Hyuuga sisters laughed. It was a soft lilting laugh that sounded better than any melody to Naruto's ears. He wanted to hear more but the dance had ended. Needless to say, he was very unwilling to depart from her company. The blonde probably never would be. He needed to say something and fast.

"Hinata, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the garden? I hear they have some beautiful specimens here." Naruto immediately slapped himself, in the mental sense of course.

The bluenette looked at him and a small furrow appeared in her brow as she thought. It would be foolish to trust a stranger and follow them into the darkness; that much was obvious but... She couldn't let this chance pass her by and those baby blues looked so hopeful and even... Slightly scared.

_Scared of my rejection? Surely not... Maybe he has taken a liking to me..._

She couldn't bear to get her hopes up and shook her head to dispel the thoughts.

"I would very much enjoy that, Naruto. Thank you."

The only Uzumaki was too involved in his own thoughts about how adorable she looked when she was lost in her own little world, shaking her head- at what was beyond him- that he almost missed her answer and, having expected a sound 'no', took several moments to process it. The grin it caused lit up his face like someone had promised him a lifetime's supply of ramen. A quaint thought, really but he's have nowhere to store it all. Poor ramen.

Looping their arms together in the traditional fashion, Naruto led her out into the chill night air. Hinata's reaction to the garden was much the same as Hanabi's and she found herself longing for their new home to have a garden. With as much space as the Akamichis had the possibilities were endless.

What really caught her attention was the maze in the centre, its entrance clear in the glow of the moon's reflection. It managed to look mystical in the twilight as the roses sparkled with dew, rather than the foreboding sight one would have come to expect under the night's harsh influence. Apparently, it had caught Naruto's attention too as he grasped her hand in his and started to walk rapidly towards the entrance, a mischievous grin clear on his face despite the hour. Collecting up the many petticoats of her dress, Hinata couldn't help but smile and follow. There was something about this man... She just couldn't put her finger on it... But she liked it. She liked it very much.

As they headed towards their goal, neither noticed the newly formed couple underneath the distant oak tree.

-TIME_SKIP-

Her laugh was louder now. It drifted into the night sky from their place in the maze.

They were lost, that much was certain. Naruto was not sure how to get out and part of him didn't care. He had been happily distracting Hinata with stories- only partly made up, mind you- of his many so called adventures with Konohamaru.

The blonde's smile was aching from overuse but he couldn't force the corners down. He couldn't stop. Why should he? He was having too much fun.

"You really did that? I would never dare!" Hinata's face was flushed and her eyes were wide and bright with curiosity.

"You bet! You should have seen Sasuke's face at the end. He was redder than one of his precious tomatoes!"

They had been having a non-stop conversation since they entered and Naruto had been trying to make Hinata laugh at every opportunity. It was working. With every sentence they learnt something new about each other. For example: Hinata's favourite colour was lilac because she liked its calming influence, her favourite past times were cooking and gardening and she had been trained in hand to hand combat since she was seven. Naruto always went for the ones who could kick his arse to hell and back and although he had no doubts Hinata was more than capable of such a feat, he could tell there was something different about her compared to the others. Something much, much better.

_Not what one would expect of someone with her frame. Though it probably means she's more agile and flexible rather than brute force. That must really come in handy-_

_Ack! Stop right there thoughts. You saw her dad, didn't you?! I like my family jewels attached to my body, thank you very much!_

Naruto's own fighting experience was learnt during street scraps, a way to make money without tax or too much questioning, if the police didn't find you, that is. He had become a master of tactics under the tutorage of one Shikamaru Nara with help from his copious amounts of luck and ability to be completely unpredictable.

When his companion stopped abruptly, it caused the only Uzumaki to worry but he did not do so for long.

They had reached the middle of the maze where the bitter breeze could not reach them. It was enchanting.

Candle lamps illuminated the space in a soft amber glow and brought warmth that caressed their cold bodies. A bench made of oak wood with intricate Celtic designs including a merge of the Akamichi and Yamanaka family crests took pride of place in the centre. The complication of the bench's design contrasted with the simple stone bridge it where it resided. A faint rustling could be heard, indicating a small stream flowing beneath the bridge.

Naruto had fallen in early on in their exploration but it was shallow enough that everywhere above his knees was fine. Hinata had giggled at his display when he thought he was going to drown, which was always a plus.

By the time Naruto had finished absorbing his surroundings Hinata had already taken a seat on the bench above the water.

_Definitely like something out of a fairytale. And now for the not so dashing hero to enter the scene._

Hurrying to sit beside her, the blonde almost fell up the step to the bridge before finding his place on the seat. To say he was surprised when she leant into his side would be an understatement and he tried to dismiss it as her searching for more warmth. He couldn't help but hope she had ulterior motives.

"I was so dreading coming here tonight but I've really enjoyed my evening, Naruto. Thank you."

Stunned aqua orbs looked down to connect with smiling lavender and before he knew it he was edging closer as she moved up to meet him. They were close enough to feel each other's breath as it ghosted past their skin-

"HINATA!"

Naruto jumped back like he had been slapped and Hinata looked completely distraught. She knew that voice. It had scolded her many times and comforted her after her mother had died a rare show of affection on his part. Her father was looking for her.

_Why now?! He was going to kiss me, I'm sure of it._

"It's my father. He probably wants to leave before it gets any later. We live quite a distance away. He must be worried." The words were forced and mechanical, like she was trying to convince herself more than Naruto that her father had good reasons to destroy her moment.

They were already nearing the exit of the maze, retracing their steps to find their way back. Naruto had not spoken since they had been interrupted. It was making her anxious and dreadfully so. Maybe she could fix this.

Stopping round the corner from the exit, she stopped. The bluenette did something impulsive, something that would change her future dramatically.

Spinning on the balls of her feet, the usually shy Hyuuga placed one hand on Naruto's chest and the other on the back of his neck. Without giving him a chance to speak his bewilderment she tilted her head and pulled herself up to meet him in one fluid motion.

Naruto responded immediately, his hands finding refuge on her hips as he eagerly moved his mouth against hers. Each movement sent blots of electricity through his entire being. He wanted more from her- he wanted to feel more of this euphoria she was causing to swell within him but could not find it in himself to force her. She was perfect; he decided after this that he could not-would not let her get away, noblewoman or not.

Hinata was beyond words. She couldn't describe how she felt as his warmth seeped through her chest and continued to warm the entirety of her anatomy. She never wanted it to stop, felling safe and wanted. She was trying to remember everything: the feel of his hair, which was soft under her petite fingers, the smell that was undeniably cut grass and fresh soil from hours in the garden and his chapped, powerful lips on hers, dominating without taking over completely.

When they were on the verge of suffocating, they separated, albeit reluctantly. Knowing she had to leave before her father came searching again; Hinata gave him her address and an invitation to visit if ever he was in central London.

With only a single kiss to the cheek as a goodbye, the young Hyuuga left in search of her family and Naruto immediately felt the difference. He did not realise it yet but his heart needed her to help fill a void that had always been there. He would have to convince Konohamaru to let him visit her. Speaking of which, he better hope the young master wasn't too aggravated that he had fallen for the older of the Hyuuga sisters. It was only a minor setback and could be fixed but it was a wrench in the works none the less.

_Who cares what Konohamaru thinks?! That kiss alone was worth it._

_-_TIME_SKIP_2-

As Hinata had approached her family she noticed her sister talking to the Sarutobi heir with her father and before she had approached, Konohamaru had kissed her sister's hand with a grin and left.

It was when they had reached their so called home that Hanabi gave in to her sisters prodding and explained.

"He asked father's permission to court me."

There was a faint blush on the younger Hyuuga's face as the brunette fought to keep a neutral face.

"And?" Hinata tried to encourage her sister to move on with the details, unsuccessfully trying to squash her emotions.

"Father agreed!" The lid of her emotions burst and the ecstatic smile was there for all to see.

"Oh, Hanabi, I'm so happy for you!"

Shakily replacing her mask, the brunette deigned to ask "And how was your evening, dear sister?"

"I... I think I've fallen for the young Sarutobi's friend. Naruto is just..." Hinata looked wistfully into the distance, avoiding her sister's gaze as her blush rose to the surface."I feel so happy with him. He is unpredictable and safe at the same time and there is something about him that makes it so I can't stop thinking about him. His smile, his humour, his overactive hand movements, everything about him is so... So beautifully Naruto."

Hanabi was overjoyed for her sister, who had always been plagued by suitors for their family's wealth. The plan went even better than expected because it had helped Hinata too. Maybe things were getting better for them now. They could only hope.

There was a swift strong knock at the door they both recognised as belonging to Iruka.

Not bothering to hide their smiles they told him to enter. His sombre face soon stopped their happy thoughts of a brighter future. Iruka had done nothing but look out for them since their arrival and his expression told the younger of the Hyuuga sisters that she had jinxed their time of rejoicing.

"Miss Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga, Your father requires your presence downstairs."

**This was almost six pages in word... That has to be a personal best, it just has to! **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and reviews would be appreciated to help me further the story :D**

** On a side note, I need a baddie! I was thinking either Sai or Sasuke (Both have already been mentioned in this story). What do you think? It would really help me with the plot or I can't update ^^**

** I know the ending is... Foreboding to say the least. However, it is necessary for now. I apologise and hope it is not too off-putting :) ~Hazzie-chan  
**


	9. To Be the Puppet

Two figures were conversing at the entrance to the dimly lit main dining room of the house. Both dressed in finery many could only imagine, as would be expected of two men in such high standing of their careers.

"I must admit I was expecting something on a larger scale would be needed to draw out such influential people. Even the great Hiashi Hyuuga has deigned to show his face." There was a slight accent that tried and failed to cover the layer of coldness in his voice.

"Such a thing is not needed when someone has as much power as I, you should know that." The man grinned and the deep light showed slightly pointed teeth that were even paler than his skin, which could be compared to ghostly in complexion.

"But it's never enough, is it, Dr Orochimaru."

"Of course not, Dr Kabuto, that's why your here. Now, let us go and greet the guests. We must be perfect hosts; the devil is in the details."

BREAK

Hiashi Hyuuga was feeling... Uncomfortable, not that he would ever admit that to someone. He had enough trouble admitting it to himself. There was something about Dr Orochimaru that made his skin crawl and his instincts tell him to be wary and ready to fight. The Doctor had a presence not unlike a snake's and the head of the Hyuuga household had a sense of respect and slight loathing for the man.

As for his new protégé... well, Hiashi wasn't quite sure what to make if him, something that didn't happen often. The young boy seemed polite enough and, for someone who was raised in rural France- Hiashi could hear that accent a mile off, despite the younger doctor's attempts to surpress it-, his English was as fluent as it got. The young man seemed friendly so as to not be unapproachable but reserved enough to be in complete control of what was happening around him.

He knew why he was here; the conversation from the Akamichi's ball was a clear indication of Orochimaru's intentions. He wanted funding for his latest piece of medical technology. Why else would he invite so many wealthy people to an almost intimate gathering such as this if not to bargain for their favour? The protégé was probably just here to see how it was done.

"Ah, Lord Hyuuga, I did not get the chance to speak to you at the Akamichi's gathering."

Kabuto had taken a spot in the chair next to his; the same grin was plastered on his face. Any lesser man than Hiashi would have found it perturbing, to say the least.

"Fear not, Doctor, I take no offense. Your superior was... Interesting to talk to. He seems to think quite highly of your medical skills."

"I'm glad that you did not find it an inconvenience on your part. I did have a rather lovely conversation with one of your daughters. I believe she was called Hinata. I don't think she remembered me though. Such a shame."

"You have not seen each other for years, Kabuto. Even I must admit that you look quite different to what I had expected. You've become a man."

Only Hiashi Hyuuga could utter such a statement without a hint of emotion to indicate its actual meaning. It was true; Kabuto had grown into a fine man of intellect. It was a shame, the Hyuuga patriarch noted, that he had gained some of the foreboding aura of his master.

The last time the he had seen the young doctor must have been... Hinata's seventh birthday. Yes, that sounded about right. They had been in the south of France visiting the Yakushi's for the occasion. They had even planned for Kabuto and his eldest to marry.

The Yakushis were old money and had been part of the French royal family before the revolution had taken its hold and formed the New France, a freer one. Or so they said. The family had been one of the first investors to support Hiashi and it had come with a price. He had never told Hinata about the deal he had made. How could he, when he had no idea how much he would care? He had never been one to pay attention to his emotions. They got in the way if you did; the Elders had been very clear about this. They had been clear about many things.

When the Yakushis had disappeared soon after and all investigations produced only the lone nine year old boy that sat before him as an adult, the head Hyuuga had assumed the deal was void. He had not expected the young doctor to know of the promise that his parents had taken on his behalf.

It dawned on the Hyuuga that if the boy knew then he had every right to claim Hinata as his own. But that wouldn't be a bad thing. Kabuto was a valuable marriage prospect for his eldest daughter.

He had a highly regarded profession and would be on hand if any of the family got sick. His inheritance from his deceased parents - god rest their souls- was quite substantial, not to mention the interest it would have accumulated by now. Being only a few years Hinata's senior meant he was a much more appropriate match than some who had asked for his permission to court her in the past...

Kabuto had been wittering on about the industry and his impressions of the two Hyuuga children enough to show interest without being too informal or as to seem as if he was searching for favours. It impressed the Hyuuga patriarch that the young Yakushi could keep a conversation so well; it was a dying skill nowadays.

Hiashi's mind juggled with retaining the information that was presented to him and the conversation- if you could call it that- at hand. Hanabi had fulfilled her part already. The Sarutobi heir was under her thumb. As for his eldest...

It was decided. She had had enough time. If Hinata could not find a suitable spouse on her own then as he father it was his duty to do it for her.

And he knew just the right man.

"Pray tell, Doctor. Have your thoughts travelled to settling in England as of late?"

Kabuto showed nothing but a small happy spark that blossomed in his eyes at the question.

"I have indeed, Sir. This country has always fascinated me and your medical resources come from as far off as China. To be able to have such a network at my disposal would help my research greatly."

"Well, Doctor. I have heard from your master that you are in temporary housing. My own residence is closer to the hospital for your convenience. We have a spare room and would be delighted to have you. If you so desire it."

The Head Hyuuga let a trace of a smile quirk at his lips. This could turn out to be very agreeable indeed.

BREAK

He was almost safe. All he had to do was ignore the furious pace of his heart as he barrelled through the foliage, ignore thoughts of his fate if he were to stop now, ignore the pain in his muscles from the earlier attack.

Naruto caught himself in some of the estates new blackberry bushes, only to face plant one of their vegetable patches. Scrambling to his feet and rounding the corner he came face to face with the beast.

"NARUTO!"

Sakura's nostrils flared with unconcealed anger.

He was in for a world of pain.

BREAK

Hinata and Hanabi had been so relieved when their father had given them the news. All thoughts of despair and anguish on their parts long since dismissed.

Iruka's own despair was linked to the untimely death of an old friend and he had been given a day off for the funeral. The butler had apologised profusely for misleading them and even gone as far to bake them some treats to cheer them up, no matter how much they insisted it was unnecessary.

Eating their apology gifts, the two Hyuuga children mused over Hanabi's upcoming birthday and their father's growing concern over Hinata's single status.

The younger of the two sisters reassured her that it was nothing to worry about. But then neither knew that their father had decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Do not fret, Sister. I have no doubts that Mr Uzumaki will ask father formally to court you and then he shall no longer pester you over your love life- or lack thereof.

"Now onto a more cheerful subject: Have you heard of the famous novelist Jiraiya has moved to London? No-one knows why. Isn't it exciting? Especially considering the books he writes. All the old biddies will be outraged!"

Hinata went red, a stark difference to Hanabi's victorious smile.

"B-but he writes" her voice dropped to a whisper "adult books."

The brunette widened her smile.

"Exactly. They'll think it's scandalous and get their knickers in a twist!"

"Hanabi! You shouldn't be happy about such things!"

She tried, but the youngest Hyuuga could not suppress her laughter. Her elder sister was dear to her indeed. Even though they were not as alike as one would think. Perhaps that was why. It was why she had to tease her so, that was for certain.

_But- _Hanabi mused- _I wouldn't have it any other way._


End file.
